


Night Shift

by imamaryanne



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/pseuds/imamaryanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Shawn fight. Veronica helps them make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on a sequel to my fic, A Best Friend's Brother (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1265164/chapters/2611111). This scene was in there, but it was kind of out of place in that story. So I decided just to post it as its own separate story. Eventually I'll get enough of the sequel written to actually start posting that. 
> 
> This is smutty, and i generally don't write smut. 
> 
> It's also un-beta'ed and was written quickly so it's not amazing and it probably has some errors and stuff.

Eric worked mostly night shifts at the restaurant while Shawn worked entirely day shifts at the printing office. They would go for days with Eric returning home from work well after Shawn was asleep, and Shawn leaving for work before Eric even awoke.

It was fine. They were making money, they were renting a little old rowhouse in Philadelphia and they were happy. But that type of scheduling can play games with a couple’s sex life. They’d take care of themselves, but made sure they had nights together when they needed it.

It was one evening when Eric was working and Shawn was cleaning the house when he found Eric’s porn in the DVD player. This was not a surprise, nor should it have been a big deal - they both owned porn and they both used it on those days and nights when their schedules left them alone. Shawn laughed a little then turned on the TV and hit play on the DVD player, thinking he could take care of himself.

But what came on the player was not what he expected. The occasions that they did watch porn together, it was always gay porn. Two guys, sometimes more than two guys. This? This was straight porn. It really was a DVD of clips of scenes from various other porn flicks (all straight save for the token lesbian scene), and between each clip a busty young masturbating blond introduced the next scene.

“Huh,” Shawn said dourly, turning the TV off. His mood had shifted and he didn’t feel like jerking off anymore.

_____

 

Shawn was still awake when Eric came home from work just past midnight. “Hey babe,” Eric smiled. “You’re still awake?”

“Yeah,” Shawn was slumped on the living room chair. He was still holding the DVD.

Eric leaned over and kissed the top of Shawn’s head then flopped on the couch across from the chair. “What do you have there?” He asked, nodding toward the DVD in Shawn’s hand.

“I found this in the DVD player when I was cleaning tonight,” he tossed it to Eric, who looked at it and laughed a little.

“Sorry,” he said, shrugging. “I forgot to take it out when I finished up last night.”

There was a pause and Shawn said incredulously, “That’s it?”

“Uh….” Eric looked confused. “Yeah. I watched it last night and jerked off and went to bed without taking it out of the DVD player. That’s it.”

“This is straight porn,” Shawn pointed out.

“I know,” Eric nodded. When Shawn looked put out, Eric added, “Give me a little help here, Shawn. I don’t know what the problem is.”

“The problem is that you are watching porn for straight guys.”

“I get that’s the problem. I don’t get _why_ it’s a problem.”

Shawn crossed his arms in front of him, “Do you miss being with women?”

“Do I-” Eric cut himself off. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, I am not kidding you. You’re sitting here in this relationship with me and you’re watching porn featuring the one thing I can’t offer you - tits and pussy. Do you miss being with women?”

“Well, Shawn. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve been completely faithful here in our monogamous gay relationship. If I really missed women, I’d probably just dump you for a woman.”

Shawn glared at Eric, “You don’t see why this bothers me?”

“I see you’re being an asshole. But no, I don’t see why it bothers you.”

“You don’t see how this makes me feel like I can’t provide you everything you need? I feel a little bit right now like you possibly want to leave me for a woman.”

“Shawn, I’m bisexual. I’ve never hidden that from you. I’m also very interested in monogamy, which is something else I’ve never hidden from you. And monogamy trumps bisexuality in terms of my _actions_. But being in this relationship with you doesn’t make me gay. I’m still bi.”

“Isn’t gay guy porn enough for you?”

Eric threw his hands in the air. “I don’t know! I didn’t stop to think about it. I wanted to jerk off and I wanted to watch porn while I did it. You are reading way too much into this.”

“No I’m not,” Shawn insisted. He leaned forward in the chair, “What’s going to happen one day when you miss sleeping with a woman?”

“Guess what?” Eric shouted. Shawn scooted back. Eric rarely shouted. On the rare occasion they fought, Shawn would shout, but Eric would be quietly sarcastic, and always reasonable. “Sometimes I _do_ miss sleeping with women. It comes with the fucking territory, OK? I’m not going to act on it, ever because I love you and you are enough for me.”

“But you-” Shawn started.

Eric interrupted. “No. No, listen I don’t want to hear it. You’re gay, I’m bi. It’s different for us. You slept with seven girls before you ever even kissed a guy, and you know what? That guy was me. Since you’ve been out of the closet, you’ve only ever kissed or slept with me and you don’t think that sometimes I sit here and worry that I’m not enough for you? That one day you’re going to come to the realization that you never got to play the big gay field out there? But I don’t grab your gay porn out of the DVD player and insist you only watch it because I’m not enough for you, because I trust you because trust is part of being in a relationship.”

“I don’t want to sleep with other guys, I just want you.” Shawn shot back.

“Same here. Idiot,” Eric said.

“But you just admitted you miss sleeping with women sometimes.”

Eric went silent for a moment, but Shawn could see arguments and anger working itself out in his face, and before Eric started speaking, Shawn realized maybe he’d gone too far. “Fuck. You.” Eric said quietly. “You know what happened last summer when we went to the beach with the family?”

“What?”

“Topanga changed into her bathing suit in front of me.”

“That’s weird. But so?”

“So she thinks I’m gay. That’s why she felt comfortable changing in front of me.”

“What’s wrong with people thinking you’re gay? Is that the worst thing for people to think?”

“No, not, really. I’m in a relationship with another man, and I’m fine with people who meet us making that assumption. The problem is though, that I’m not gay. I’m bisexual, and no one wants to acknowledge it. People are erasing my sexuality to fit me more neatly into a box with a label on it. But it’s the wrong label. And now you’re doing it. You’re doing it to me for no other reason than your own fucking insecurities.”

“That is not-”

Eric interrupted again. “I don’t really want to hear it.” He stood up from the couch. “You’re being bi-phobic, which is no different than homophobic and I’m fucking infuriated by it. So for the first time ever, _I’m_ the one walking out on an argument.”

Eric stood up and stalked out of the living room, throwing the DVD onto the coffee table. He went upstairs and took a shower and went right to bed, where he slept fitfully not only because he was angry, but because Shawn never joined him in bed.

______

 

Shawn must have slept on the couch that night. Because by the time Eric woke up, Shawn had left for work, but there was a tangle of blankets on the couch. Eric reached down and picked up the argument-causing DVD off the coffee table and weighed it in his hands. On one hand, he’d never be able to watch this porn again without thinking about arguing with Shawn. On the other hand, throwing it away would be giving in to Shawn. While he knew Shawn often reacted to things from a damaged teenager perspective and Eric was usually willing to give in to him, this was one time he absolutely was not going to give in.

Eric stared at the DVD before sighing and throwing it in the cabinet under the TV.

Eric was easily distracted at work that evening. He hadn’t been working as the sous chef at this restaurant for very long, so he felt pressure to be on the ball all the time. Luckily, it was a Wednesday evening not Saturday, so the work was a little slower, a little less pressured.

Still, he was exhausted from a poor night’s sleep and from a long night at work, so he wasn’t very pleased when he walked into his house at ten thirty that night and saw that Shawn had company. A woman was sitting cross-legged on their couch. She was wearing a short dark green dress and heels.

“Hi,” Eric said and as the woman turned to look at him, Eric did a double-take and his heart skipped a couple of beats. It was Shawn, and he was wearing the same dress he’d worn when he and Cory did _Chick Like Me_. Same wig, too.

“Shawn,” Eric sank into the chair across from him. “What’re you doing?”

“It’s Veronica. Not Shawn,” Shawn said in a breathy almost female sounding voice, smirking at Eric.

“OK, Veronica. What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to get home from work.”

“Huh,” Eric rubbed his face with his hands. “Veronica, could I talk to Shawn please?”

“What?” Shawn asked in his regular voice.

“What the hell?”

“I’m embracing your bisexuality.”

“You’re-” Eric leaned back and ran his hands through his hair. “You’re doing what now?”

Shawn shrugged. “You’re bi. I thought you might like this.” He made a motion downward, indicating his dress.

Eric inspected his boyfriend more closely. “You’re wearing makeup. You plucked your eyebrows.”

“I went all out,” Shawn agreed.

“You didn’t need to do this,” Eric said. “An apology would have worked just as well.”

“Yeah, but this is better.” Shawn waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“No, really.” Eric looked Shawn up and down again and took a deep breath. He didn’t want Shawn to do this for him, not if it was going to make him uncomfortable. But, Eric had to admit, Shawn was _fucking hot_ dressed as Veronica and staring at him made him want to take Shawn upstairs and fuck him into the mattress. “You didn’t have to do this.”

Shawn rolled his eyes. “I know I didn’t have to. What do you think I’ve been keeping Veronica’s clothes for?”

Eric licked his lips thoughtfully, “You aren’t just doing this because I got mad? Because you feel bad?”

“I do feel bad. And I know I could’ve just apologized because you were 100% right. But I thought, I’d go that extra mile.” Shawn smiled and uncrossed his legs and recrossed them, Basic Instinct Style.

Eric’s stomach jumped into his throat. “Are you wearing pink panties?”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?” Veronica asked.

Eric began to get hard almost at once. “I need to shower,” he said. “I stink like the restaurant.”

“Maybe I’ll get in with you?” Veronica twirled her hair around her finger.

“No!” Eric said quickly. “No, I want you to keep all that on. Just...come with me into the bathroom.”

Eric walked to the bathroom on shaky legs and Shawn followed him. He got in the shower, but only closed the curtain slightly. “Stand there,” he ordered. “Can I just look at you while I shower?”

Shawn gave a sultry smile and stood exactly where Eric pointed, hand on one hip. Eric couldn’t stop staring as he soaped up his body. “Good God, you’re hot, you know that?”

“As Veronica?”

“As anything.” He paused to rinse his face. “Let me see the panties.”

Shawn bit his lip and raised the hem of his dress. “See?”

“Jesus,” Eric stared and started stroking himself. Shawn was wearing pink lacy panties with a tiny little black bow at the top, and they were attached by a garter to thigh-high stockings.

“I have a matching bra,” Veronica answered.

“What’s in the bra?” Eric asked.

“My tits,” Veronica answered.

Eric snorted, “I’m asking Shawn, not Veronica.”

Shawn used his own voice, “Gel pads. Flat chested women use them in their bras I guess. The clerks at Victoria’s Secret helped me with them.”

“You went to Victoria’s Secret?”

“After work,” Shawn said. His mouth quirked sideways in a little smile. “I went in and said I needed a bra and panty set, and the clerk asked me what size my girlfriend is.” He chuckled a little, “I told them it was for me to surprise my bisexual boyfriend.”

“You did not,” Eric laughed, turning off the water. He began to dry off.  

“Oh yes I did,” Shawn nodded. “The clerks all got way into it too, helping me choose the set and making sure I had stockings and a garter. One even showed me how to pluck my eyebrows so I would look feminine enough for tonight, but not too feminine at work tomorrow.”

“I can’t believe you did this,” Eric said, standing in front of Shawn. He hadn’t even touched Shawn (Veronica?) yet and he was already hard as a rock.

“Come to the bedroom,” Veronica said in her most sultry voice, and he grabbed Eric’s hand and pulled him along.

Eric stopped Shawn before he lay on the bed. “Wait,” he said, his voice shaking with desire. He knelt in front of Veronica and raised the skirt of the dress over his hips, and began planting little kisses on his thighs and the panties.

“Nnnn,” Veronica mumbled, as the bulge in Shawn’s panties began to grow. He threw his head back and panted.

“God,” Eric mumbled, as he began playing with the clips on the garter. “Oh my god, did you shave your legs?”

“Yeah,” Veronica said. “I wanted to be so pretty for you.”

Eric got the garters undone and slowly began rolling the thigh high stockings down Veronica’s legs. He got them off and smiled to see the sparkly pink nailpolish on her toenails. “So smooth,” he said running his hands up and down Veronica’s legs. He pushed Veronica back on the bed but knelt before her so her calves rested on his shoulders. He kissed and licked stripes up Veronica’s legs, from ankle to crotch.

Eric rested his face directly in front of the panties. Shawn’s erection couldn’t be hidden in the small amount of pink lace and fabric. Eric pulled at the panties just until Shawn’s cock popped out, then snapped the panties back, leaving his balls trapped in pink and making Shawn suck in his breath quickly.

Finally he pulled Shawn back to a standing position and turned him around. Eric slowly pulled the zipper down and helped Shawn pull the dress over his head. Then Eric turned him around and stood back to stare in awe at the body before him.

At this point in their relationship, he knew Shawn’s body as well he knew his own. Eric knew every curve and every nook on Shawn’s body. But seeing Shawn in women’s clothes put everything in a different light. His normally hairy legs were smooth, and whatever was padding Veronica's bra was awfully realistic.

Eric leaned in for a tender kiss, which became rougher and needier as the minutes wore on. Their bodies pressed together, Eric’s naked and Shawn still wearing women’s underwear, they began slowly grinding, rubbing their hard cocks together.

Eric turned Shawn around so that his back was to him, and Shawn was bent over, elbows on the bed. Eric grabbed some lube and added a small amount to his dick, and leaned over Shawn.

“You’ll need more lube than that,” Veronica said.

“I’m not going in,” Eric whispered in his ear. He slid his cock over the panties, and pressed it up against Shawn’s taint and balls and started thrusting.

Shawn instinctively closed his legs to give Eric more friction. Eric grunted as he continued frotting between Shawn’s legs. He reached around and grabbed at Shawn’s chest, massaging the gel pads as though they were real breasts. He worked one hand down and wrapped it firmly around Shawn’s cock and stroked in rhythm. Shawn gasped at the touch and increased the speed just a little bit. “Fuck me,” he whispered, in Veronica’s voice.

Eric kept the rhythm up despite the ache in his legs, traveling up through his back and into his balls which were aching to explode. “God, Shawn,” Eric moaned, as he got closer and closer to finishing.

“Veronica,” Shawn gasped, “Call me Veronica.”

“Shawn,” Eric said firmly, and he continued to thrust his cock between Shawn’s legs over the women’s panties. And he repeated in the rhythm of his pounding, “Shawn. Shawn. Shawn.”

“Veronica,” Shawn said, doing his best to maintain Veronica’s voice as his voicebox constricted.

“No,” Eric said, “Shawn, I’m coming!” His balls tightened and he felt the amazing release as his cum shot out, soaking the pink panties and the bottom of Shawn’s cock. Eric squeezed Shawn’s cock and within a few more strokes, Shawn, too was coming, pearly and white, over their bed quilt.

Eric was behind Shawn, bent over his back, planting kisses along Shawn’s spine as they both gasped for breath. Finally, Shawn turned to Eric and  he helped him out of the panties and dropped them cum-sodden to the floor. And, with surprising expertise, Eric unhooked the bra one-handed and helped Shawn out of it.

They lay in bed together, yawning, ready to sleep and cuddling under the covers. “Take the wig off?” Eric asked.

Shawn sat up and worked the hair carefully off his head, and he set it gently on the nightstand. “I don’t want it to get tangled.” He looked strange, with the face full of makeup but with the masculine hair cut. Almost like he was an actor in a play.  

“Why’d you do this?” Eric asked.

Shawn laughed, “Does it matter? You seemed to enjoy it.”

“It wasn’t you dressing as a woman I liked,” Eric explained, “It was the kinkiness of it. It seemed like you were embracing a kink and you were like….confident in it.”

“We can do it again,” Shawn said. “It was kind of fun.”

“We are definitely doing that again,” Eric laughed.

“I’m not shaving my legs again,” Shawn warned.

“That’s fine,” Eric said, reaching down and stroking Shawn’s legs. “I guess I’d better enjoy it before it grows back.”

“Mmmm,” Shawn agreed, closing his eyes and laying back on the pillows.

A few silent minutes went by and Eric wasn’t sure if Shawn had fallen asleep. “Babe?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“We’re good right?”

Shawn opened one eye and looked at Eric, “Yeah. I’m sorry for what I said. I don’t care that you’re bisexual because I trust you.”

“All right.” Eric laid his head on Shawn’s shoulder.

“And you can watch whatever porn you want.”

“Well, with Veronica in the house, who needs straight porn?”

  
  



End file.
